Providing security for commercial and residential buildings and the like has become increasingly important. Because some crimes can be attributable to employees and other individuals authorized to enter and leave the building it would be a benefit to have a security device for monitoring the comings and goings of these individuals through an access door that did not entail the expense of a full time guard. In addition, it would be a further benefit if the security device could be mounted within an existing door in an inconspicuous manner. It would be a still further benefit to have a door mountable security system that would make a visual recording of each individual entering and leaving a building that could be stored and kept for a period of time.